The Outside
by NeoMaxiZoomDweebie14
Summary: The guys find sudden stardom but is someone trying to steal their spotlight? Better than summary.


Chapter 1

It's still hard to believe that all this is happening. I mean we're really just six guys from Tulsa and now BAM!! We're the number one song in America. I mean all of this started as a joke. We were just messin' around. There was this little contest and if you won you'd get some cash (and we really needed the money) so we decided that we'd give it a shot. I mean I though we sounded pretty good and I though we could win it but never thought this would happen. It was actually a joke at first. Two-bit said he'd be on drums and well we were talking and figured out places. Darry, like I figured, didn't participate, but as soon as that guy said we could go somewhere with this he stepped right in and became or manager. And that's how it's been since that day.

"Pony come on they're announcing the number one song" Soda shouted from the living room. Since stardom we moved out to California and we're all living in the same house. No it's more than a house it's a mansion, literally. Nobody minded the idea any since back in Tulsa that's pretty much how it was, everyone coming over our house and now instead of having to sleep in the chair or on the couch or floor they each have their own room and even bathrooms.

When we were getting ready to record our album Darry wanted us to write our own songs. Yeah right, the closest we got to writing our own song was 'Hangin' Tuff' and we really didn't write it. We got a song writer and everyone was talking about what they wanted the song about and the guys wrote and wrote and we read it and said yes to this and no to that and changed things around and finally came up with 'Hangin' Tuff' which is kinda like our greaser anthem and what were about I guess. It's our #1 song. After that experience we just left it up to the guy to write the songs and we just played/sang them.

I scurried down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was sitting around with smiles on their faces because of our sure victory. "And the number one song in America this week is" the voice started and we all looked at each other smiles widening (and even Dallas Winston was smiling) waiting for him to say our song was #1 for the seventh week in a row

"For the first time ever Sin Wagon by Sin Wagon!" The man said with glee (which I think he gets paid to do because there is no possible way he could like every song on the countdown, and he says every song that way).

"WHAT!?!?!?" We all shouted

"We're #2?" Soda said

"How could we be second?" Steve added

"That's our title!" Dally said enraged.

"Guys, guys, guys calm down you knew it was gonna come to an end eventually right? I mean you didn't think it would last forever did you?" Darry said

"Darry" I said in an annoyed tone "We knew it wouldn't be number one forever but one of our _other _songs was gonna take its place" I said

"Yeah Dar" Soda added.

"Guys" Darry said. Since when is Darry optimistic?

Nobody said anything we all just sat there in our anger and the song blared out of the speakers.

_Well now I've been good for way too long  
Found my red dress and I'm gonna throw it on  
'Bout to get too far gone  
_

_Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition  
Need a little bit more of my twelve ounce nutrition  
One more helpin' of what I've been havin'  
I'm takin' my turn on the sin wagon  
On a mission to make something happen  
Feel like Delilah lookin' for Samson  
Do a little mattress dancin'  
That's right I said mattress dancin'_

I couldn't believe that _this_ band stole our #1 spot. It's a band of guys with a broad as a lead singer. They aren't gonna last. I can bet you that the girl will hook up with one of the band members and they won't make it and will ruin the band.

"This song is so stupid" Dally said and turned off the radio and pulled the cigarette from behind his ear and lit it taking a long drag.

Keely POV

"Hey guys the countdown is on" I shouted to the guys. A/B was in the kitchen eating something and Holt and Drew were some where around the house. "They're getting ready to announce the number one song"

With that said they all came scurrying in "Did they say it yet?" A/B asked

"Nope"

"Hey did they declare the #1 song yet?" Drew asked walking in the living room Holt close behind

"Nope"

"Hey Keels did they announce the number one song yet?" Holt asked and I threw a pillow at his head.

"Shut up Holt" I said. Even before we formed a band we all listened to the countdown. Well I know I did and I think A/B said he did too.

"And the number one song in America this week is" the announcer guy started in that happy voice he's always got on started

"Hangin' Tuff by The Outside" Holt mumbled

"For the first time ever, Sin Wagon by Sin Wagon" the guys said happily

"Figures they're always number one" Drew said

"I know geeze give someone else a turn" Holt said

I had a smile from ear to ear and it was all I could do to keep myself from screaming with joy "Guys!" I said

"I mean come on" Drew added

I looked at A/B who was getting read to say something when he realized that the guy just announced _our_ song.

"They're #1 every week" Drew went on, and he still was the only one who didn't notice it was our song.

"They might as well just say they're the song of the year" Drew went on still

"DREW!!" We shouted at our guitarist "Listen"

He shut up for a minute and we all had smiles on our faces. "Oh my god we're #1!" Drew shouted

"I know!" I shouted and hugged him and we all started jumping up and down and hugging each other. Well I hugged each of the guys they didn't so much hug each other.

"We gotta call James" I said "He'll want to know"

"Yeah who woulda thought our little demo song would be the #1 song in America!" Holt said. It was true that was the only song we had recorded and we sent it to a radio station to see if people would listen to it and well now it's #1.

_Riiiinnnngggg Riiinnnnggg Riiiiinnngggg._ I heard the phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said in all my excitement

"Keely good I wanted to talk to you guys" It was James the guy who listened to our demo and sent it and is responsible for our #1 song, and now I'm sure that he'll be responsible for our album.

"James we were just getting ready to call you. Did you listen to the countdown? We're number one! We beat out all the other guys and those guys with the Hangin' Tuff song! And-"

"Keely, Keely slow down." He interrupted me "Now we got a label wanting to sign you and if you guys got songs ready to record that might impress them even more. Especially if they like the songs and you wrote them. I think you guys got it" James said happily

"Really?" I asked

"Really, really" He said "Oh and Keel"

"Yeah" I said

"If you're gonna scream pull the phone away from your face" He said

"You thought I was gonna scream?" I asked

"Keely I know you better than you think" He said

"Ok fine you were right I was gonna scream but I'm not gonna" I said

"Alright suit yourself, I'll see you guys tomorrow at the band meeting ok?"

"Alright bye" I said

"Bye" He said and hung up the phone. I placed the receiver back on the hook.

"What did he say?" they asked

"He's pretty sure we got it!" I said and again we stated cheering and jumping up and down and all that good stuff. We were finally gonna get a break and we're gonna show the world what we're made of. We are Sin Wagon and we are gonna rock!


End file.
